real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Zabackstabber
is the eight episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Pukeuri Back at camp, everyone remains silent for the rest of the evening. Zabella sits by herself and feels very lonely. Her closest friend got blindsided and now she's alone. She knows she's the next one to go if she doesn't win the upcoming challenge. She needs to make sure she wins. The next day it's a bright day for Ulrich. He feels great about blindsiding Neyo and now wants to take out Zabella. He heads over to Trevor, in his eyes the strongest player, and tells him that they should vote out Zabella next. Trevor agrees with that, especially after she voted for him. He tells Savannah about this plan. Savannah knows that Zabella is the biggest threat at camp now so voting her off would only work negative for her. She says she still wants Rebecca out of the game. She hasn't harmed anyone while Trevor, Zabella and Ulrich are big front-runners and want to vote each other out. Rebecca walks with Louis and states that she feels bad about receiving votes. Her good spirit disappeared. Louis makes a confessional, saying that he doesn't want Rebecca to leave anytime soon because she's his ride or die. Louis also heads to Trevor and asks him to spare Rebecca. Trevor says that Zabella is their target for the next vote. Siloy just finished talking with Christopher about movies until Savannah arrives and takes Siloy with her. Siloy says that he managed to get Christopher on his side. Without even listening to him, Savannah says they need to take out Rebecca. She is currently in the middle and might be dangerous for them. Siloy agrees. Challenge Everyone arrives at the challenge. Jeff announces that they will be playing a giant puzzle. Whoever finishes the puzzle as first wins individual immunity. After a long battle, the person winning immunity is... Zabella! She's extremely happy to have won immunity. Waitomo Caves Zabella heads to the caves and meets Blue there. Blue seems happy to see Zabella and says that he's glad to have her around. Zabella explains the whole situation at camp and warns him for Trevor and Ulrich because they are the strongest competitors and also the most dangerous. Blue and Zabella battle it out at the balance challenge which gets won by Zabella. Blue has to go back to the others at tribal but will be safe. Pukeuri The victory of Zabella causes everyone to be bummed. Almost everyone because Savannah sees this as an opportunity to boot Rebecca. Although, she's not the only one who has a plan. Ulrich also is ready to play the game and wants to take out Keoama. Keoama has done nothing but complaining since the start of the merge. Ulrich says he can't take it anymore. Savannah knows that Ulrich comes for Keoama because he told Trevor that fact. Savannah uses it against both Ulrich and Trevor by exposing it to Keoama. Keoama decides to stir up the pot by cursing Ulrich out in front of everyone at camp. Ulrich, who isn't afraid to speak up either, goes against it by cursing even more. Everyone looks in shock. After the big fight, Ulrich doesn't talk to anyone. Not even Christopher, who heard from Siloy that the vote became Rebecca. Christopher decides to let Ulrich cool down and still vote with Ulrich instead of going with Siloy. Tribal Council Everyone arrives at tribal council and meet with Blue, again. Blue immediately heads to Trevor and smiles to him which gets noticed by Savannah. Jeff then looks at the contestants and asks Rebecca how it felt to receive votes last round. She says it was frightening and she hopes there won't be coming more votes because of the fight between Keoama and Ulrich. Jeff asks Keoama about the fight. Keoama states that Ulrich was being a dumb guy and starts to curse even more. Jeff tells Keoama to stop and tells everyone to vote. Everyone votes and Jeff announces the results. First vote... Keoama . . . . Ulrich . . . . . . . . Keoama . . . . Keoama 3 votes Keoama, 1 vote Ulrich... . . . . . . . . Rebecca . . . . Rebecca . . . . Rebecca 3 votes Rebecca, 3 votes Keoama, 1 vote Ulrich Rebecca looks sad while Keoama rolls her eyes. . . . . Next vote... . . . . . . . . Keoama . . . . . . . . Last vote... . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the 2nd member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . Will be determined by a revote because the last vote is for Rebecca. Most of the players look shocked by the result of this vote. Rebecca is the most shocked, she looks stunned by the result. Jeff announces that everyone has to vote again except for Rebecca and Keoama. Everyone votes and Jeff announces the new results. Before he can, Ulrich asks if he can use a advantage. He wants to use his vote reveal. Jeff says he can use it. He will announce whose vote it was after reading a vote. First vote... . . . . Keoama (Louis' vote) . . . . Keoama (Ulrich's vote) . . . . Keoama (Christopher's vote) . . . . Rebecca (Trevor's vote) . . . . Rebecca (Savannah's vote) . . . . Rebecca (Siloy's vote) . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the 2nd member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Rebecca (Blue's vote) (4-3) Rebecca sighs and grabs her stuff. She hugs Louis and thanks the people who tried to keep her. Ulrich looks pissed while Savannah smiles villainous. Votes Trevor voted Rebecca: "Voted you once, now it's twice. You need to go." Savannah voted Rebecca: "We don't click, that's a big fact. I just need you out of this game real quick. You are a brick to my game, a brick that drags me down underwater." Siloy voted Rebecca: "We gotta do what we gotta do hun." Blue voted Rebecca: "Trevor says that this is the best thing to do. So that's why we're voting you out." Ulrich voted Keoama: "Smart? Nope. Satisfying? WUNDERSCHON!" Rebecca voted Keoama: "It's been good." Louis voted Keoama: "You'll be very mad over this but we need to save Rebecca so you need to go." Christopher voted Keoama: "I rather vote you over Rebecca. You're not a... nice person." Keoama voted Ulrich: "ARGHHHH! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES!" Re-Vote votes Trevor voted Rebecca: "Third time's the charm." Savannah voted Rebecca: "Whatever, revote or not... you are cancelled with a capital c." Siloy voted Rebecca: "Yeah, we got majority anyways so bye bye hun." Blue voted Rebecca: "Revotes! Second time! Yay! I guess?" Ulrich voted Keoama: "It's because Zabackstabber won immunity otherwise she would've went. But now I think about it... I JUST WANT YOU F*CKING GONE!" Louis voted Keoama: "I fear the worst..." Christopher voted Keoama: "This vote doesn't matter honestly... this sucks." Final Words "I'm sad that I got voted out. But it's fine at the end. I'm going to the jury and I want a big bowl of ice cream because I missed that so much. Oh and chocolate! I'll be thinking about my jury question already. Especially for Keoama because she is not very... smart. I wanna know how she answers questions." - Rebecca, 10th Place